degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/What The Wikians Mean To Me
Once again, guys, this is not a permanent goodbye. This is only temporary but I feel as though I owe it to all of you to let you know how much you mean to me and how strong I feel we have been as a community. Please let it be known that I care deeply for each and every one of you, so if I don't mention your name, it's because we haven't gotten a chance to "get there" yet. DANI It's been a while since you've been on but when/if you read this, please be assured that I LOVE YOU dearly. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. You mesmerize me with your intelligence, your wit, your kindness and oh, did I mention your intelligence. I've never met anyone quite like you and I know you have it in you to be the baddest bitch ever(in a good way, of course). You're destined for greatness and words can't even begin to describe my admiration and love for you. I hope we speak again soon, my queen <333. I love you so much! CAM Knowing you and bonding with you has been one of my greatest joys on the wiki. Your heart is simply one of the most precious, beautiful, sweetest things any human being can posess in their chest and I'm so tearfully joyful that you've let me in it. Hands down, you are the most gentle soul on this whole wiki and my whole is world lights up when I'm in your presence. I would change NOTHING about you. The only thing I'd change about you is your inability to recognize just how beautiful you really are. Thank you for being a friend. I love you very much and you have my heart forever <3 TIFA You've been greatly missed here; that is why whenever you pop in on occasion, I greet you with the warmest, most enthusiastic love ever! You know how tight we must be considering that you can be gone forever and when you return, it's like we never miss a beat. That's why I LOVE you <333. You're a sweetheart and you're always positive; you spread such a beautiful energy around. No other ship is quite like us. Me and you, baby! Rifa for life <3333. Can't wait to speak to you again, love. 'JOANNA' Jo, you already know how much I love you. Ever since you made your first few comments on the wiki, I KNEW that I liked you. We just clicked so fast and it's not at all difficult to see why. But we're way, way past the "like" stage, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH; I call you my baby sister. You're passionate, honest, sweet, smart, amazing, friendly and you never try to be anything you're not. Well, you don't have to be anyone else because YOU are just a beautiful girl. It's that simple. You're true to yourself and you're true to others. You will definitely, definitely one friend that I never want to lose. Whenever you're sad, you know you can count on me to be strong for you <3. Again, I love you, Jo <333. I can't even express it enough; I just might cry. NICK My friend, my son, my nephew, my homie, all-in-one! You are an awesome guy and you've definitely contributed to making our wiki a true sanctuary <333. You crack me up, you make me smile and I feel truly blessed to have someone like you express such admiration and respect for me. I've had SO MUCH fun with you in the past year or so and it's not over yet. I can't even tell you how that makes me feel; all I know is that it's an amazing feeling. Thank you so much for that <3. I LOVE YOU and please don't ever change. ANNIE You are obviously an incredible, amazing person because I've only known you for several months and it feels like you've been one of my dearest friends since forever <333. You are so smart, so beautiful and we have so much in common. You're just one of those people that I looked forward to hearing from whenever I logged in the wiki. You and I can always be tight, babe <333. I love you and I'm so glad I met you. SARAH It took us forever to establish a bond and a connection but I'm SO GLAD that we did <333. You have so much personality and you've proven yourself to be a wonderful person to talk to and be around. Your random posts, your dirty posts, your funny posts and you're nonstop usage of "XD" or "............" has given me so much life! I love you so much <333 YAZZY Even if I was leaving the wiki forever(which I'm NOT), you are definitely one person I'll never forget. When I first joined the wiki with that angry blog of mine about racism in the fandom(which is now gone), you were the first person who didn't get mad or take it out of context, although I admitt I could have worded it better. Even though I became popular on the wiki within a matter of weeks, I still think you were the first person that liked me. So, you're special <3. I love you so much, Yazzy. May your kindness and creativity with your stories take you very far in life. You're such a beautiful person <333. Absolutely angelic. LAUREN I don't think anyone even noticed the friendship that we have, but you know what it is, boo <3. We had so much fun fangirling over Sanya, having friendly debates and simply messaging each other to know how the other is doing. I love you, girl! You're a brilliant person and I want us to keep in touch <333 HUNTER OMG, you're my BOY <3. My Tristan <333. You know I love you and I'm so glad we got over whatever "beef" we had a long time ago. Real recognizes real and I strongly believe in that phrase. I love you very much! You've been a joy to be around and I can't wait to have more convos with you! DOROTHY My Jersey queen <333. Actually, you're more like a princess because you're so sweet, adorable and extremely pretty! I LOVE YOU and you're definitely one who knows how to put a smile on my face. We'll talk more soon! You're like the Judi to my Stasi, the Rocky to my Shannon etc. KELLY My other Jersey queen! I love you! It's as simple as that. We may disagree on a lot of Degrassi ships but since this is the wiki, OUR wiki, you know that our bonds stretch way deeper than that. You're a beautiful individual and I've grown very attached to over time <333. JAKE We don't always see eye to eye but you're way too adorable for to me ever stay mad at you for long <333. I love you dearly and I don't care how many times or how quickly you turn your back on your OTPs, don't EVER flip-flop on the one OTP that matters......and that's Rake(Rob/Jake) <333. HALEY You're way too precious, my Mexican princess <333. I've always adored you and I always will. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH and I'm more than grateful for all the good times we've had. Te envio mi amor en Espanol tambien porque te quiero mucho y mereces escuchar en dos idiomas <333. WENDY Everything about you oozes beauty, brains and TALENT. I put emphasis on talent because your paintings are excellent and I know you have it in you to be a star. I LOVE YOU <333(and I love your accent too). 'DAVE' I've known you for a while and I've ALWAYS respected you and I'm glad that we finally had a chance to bond on chat <333. I love you! And it doesn't have to end there; we'll resume this bond whenever I return. You and I have our differences but I appreciate you for that and at the end of the day, you've shown me that you are really an amazing person. DONNA I owe you more than just an honorable mention on the strength of just knowing you for almost two years. We never even had a REAL conversation, you're a laid-back commenter and you don't say much but I always thought you were sweet and it's safe to say that I've grown to love you over time. Keep being you <333 PEARL I know that if we talked more often, we'd have a BEAUTIFUL bond and although we're lacking it, I still love you and I'm still glad that I've spoken to you <333. Anyone who is dear to Cam is dear to me and even without him, I'd still love you! You'll hear more from me but I just wanted that to be known. 'STEPHANIE' I'm gonna miss your intelligence and your ghetto-fabulous posts. Girl, you are THE SHIT <3. Love you! Hope we speak again soon. MURPHY I LIVED for our BGC convos and I always thought you were person. I love you and I hope that your return to the wiki is a pleasant one. I'd hate for you to leave again >>> The Degrassi(Show), any day <333. We've had so much development, screentime, relationships, friendships, drama and screentime(if you count TC and such) than most characters on that show. I'm almost in tears, even though I'm not leaving permanently. I'm emotional because I've never been on any website quite like this and felt so close to so many people over the internet, no less. It felt so real....because it IS real. Like I said, I'm coming back but in the mean time, I'm just going to focus on some other things. I'm not getting any younger, guys LOL. I love each and every one of you and I will forever be thankful for letting me be your friend, your inspiration, your advisor, your godfather etc. All that good stuff. Yours Truly, Rob Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts